Talk:Man from the Curiosity Shop
We should have a seperate article for his OoT counterpart as it's kind of odd calling him "the man from the Curiosity Shop" all the time when he's just a fisherman.--Richard (Talk - ) 18:50, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :But there isn't much of a reason for a new article about the Ocarina of Time counterpart. After all, an article for the Hylian fisherman can only be so long (i.e. such an article will likely be as lengthy as a stub, due to the lack of information provided about the character) and such an article will also lack very little significance on the whole. Furthermore, if the Hylian fisherman can get an article, then shouldn't Anju's OoT counterpart get her own article as well? Since Anju of Majora's Mask and the tender of the Cuccos in Ocarina of Time are both very different characters, shouldn't they be differentiated? Or what about Shikashi and his counterpart? Or even the unnamed character representing Sakon in OoT? :The best solution from my point of view is to consolidate all information regarding the fisherman into the main article. For a neater appearance, the fisherman can have a heading describing his role in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. All redirects to the fisherman can point to the heading. --Altar 04:18, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Just a comment So, this article is a little different than the understanding I had of the character was. In Ocarina of Time, you know, the man at the fishing pond has hair when Link is a kid. After Link is sealed away for 7 years and goes back, he wears a hat, and if you're able to get the hat with the fishing rod it turns out he's gone bald. So, like Malon, both of his versions appear in MM. When he's in the item shop, he's wearing a toupee, and that's why he's itchy. When he's in the curiosity shop he takes off the toupee and puts on shades so he looks different. Thought I'd bring this up on the talk page since apparently people don't agree on what the deal with this guy is. McJeff 03:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Man from Trading Post no body sleeps in the zelda universe (except talon and one or two others) but i do think that they are different people. Why would he not wear a wig when working on the black market. in sense he would have the wig off when working the day job and on with shades while working in the curiosty shop. also he specificly appears at a certain time before ten (when it opens) at the same time he is at the trading post. Oni Dark Link 17:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Can we split thi? i decided to check this yesterday and seen that he appears in the curiosity shop from 6:00 onwards. i even walked around and checked the trading post and the so called same guy was still there. also take note he isnt in the curiosity shop until 6:00 meaning it was probably was intentional by the developers. Oni Link 12:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) i noticed the man from the trading post is nice to goron link while the man from the curiosity shop tells goron link to come back never and the man from the curiosity shop is rude to link while he is wearing a non transformation mask unless its the kafei mask and the man from the trading post just politely says they have a no mask policy. --God like65 (talk) 17:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Rename It's called both in game but Man from the is used as his title in the bombers notebook while man from is used in his description. I'd take the title as more important plus man from the makes more sense. I think this is one of those moves that needs very little discussion although in this case since man from the is already a redirect an admin's going to have to do it Oni Link 16:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Two in game names, and one is more prominent/makes more sense/is more consistent with other names like "Man from the Trading Post". Do we really need an admin to move it? What happens if we try to move this page to "Man from the Curiosity Shop"? Will it not simply be overwritten with this page?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow it worked, I thought I tried that on a different page before but there ya go. I guess we better start changing links then Oni Link 21:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll start from the bottom of the list.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC)